marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neena Thurman
Neena Thurman, also known as Domino is a mutant assassin with the ability to control probability in her favor. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men: Days of Future Past (Rogue Cut) There was a picture of her on the murals of mutants that had been killed during the Sentinel Wars. New Timeline Deadpool 2/Once Upon a Deadpool As a child, Neena Thurman lived in the Essex House for Mutant Rehabilitation. As an adult, going by Domino, she was in college but dropped out and pursued mercenary work instead. When Wade Wilson was gathering people for X-Force to protect the child Russell Collins from the mutant time traveler Cable, Domino signed up due to her powers seemingly influencing her to join. When the group parachuted down to stop Cable from getting to Russell's prison convoy Domino was the only one to survive due to her powers. Taking control of the convoy Domino was attacked by Cable. However, she manages to hold her own and is soon joined by Wade. During the battle, Juggernaut is freed and he and Russell escape after wrecking the convoy. Later Domino arrived at Blind Al's house where Wade was recovering from being torn in half by Juggernaut. Cable arrived and made a truce with them to bring down Juggernaut and stop Russell from killing the Headmaster that tortured him. Arriving at the facility, Domino realized that her powers led her to the very place where she was also tormented at. She proceeded to rescue the children there as Cable and Wade stopped Russell from killing the Headmaster. After all was said and done with the Headmaster killed by Dopinder. Domino left the area with the others. Character traits Domino comes across as over confident and cocky due to her powers making things always work out in her favor. While she is usually annoyed by Wade’s constant jokes and foolish nature she seems to trust in him and follows his leadership for the most part. She also has a heroic and selfless side as she rescues the children from the very orphanage she was tormented at. Powers and Abilities * '''Probability Field Manipulation' - Domino has the mutant ability to subconsciously and psionically initiate random telekinetic acts that affect probability in her favor by making improbable (but not impossible) things occur within her line of sight, thus causing her to have "good luck" and her opponents to have "bad luck." Abilities * 'Skilled Hand to Hand combatant: '''Domino is an exceptional martial artist able to subdue many foes. She was able to go toe to toe with Cable and hold her own long enough for Deadpool to provide assistance. * '''Expert Marksman: '''Domino is skilled with numerous firearms. Relationships *Deadpool - Ally, close friend and teammate. *Cable - Enemy turned ally and teammate. Appearances/Actresses *Canon (3 films) **Original Timeline ***X-Men: Days of Future Past (Picture only) **New Timeline ***Deadpool 2'' (First appearance) - Zazie Beetz ***''X-Force'' - Zazie Beetz Behind the scenes *Ryan Reynolds announced Zazie Beetz as Domino on his twitter page with the caption "Zazie Beetz Effect". Trivia *Before Zazie Beetz was cast, Lizzy Caplan, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Sienna Miller, Sofia Boutella, Stephanie Sigman, Sylvia Hoeks, Ruby Rose, Mackenzie Davis, Eve Hewson, Kelly Rohrbach, Kerry Washington and Janelle Monae were in the running for the role of Domino. Gallery ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' E154FB1B-F001-4689-9DE7-05D8483AF3AC.jpeg ''Deadpool 2'' Promotion and Filming Domino on Deadpool.jpg Category:Deadpool characters Category:Mutants Category:Earth-10005 Category:Heroes Category:X-Men characters Category:X-Force members